Field
The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, in particular, to a rack for a bicycle or a bicycle with a rack.
Description of Related Art
Racks are often used with bicycles to carry objects. The racks often are positioned above the front wheel or the rear wheel of the bicycle. However, a need exists for improved rack designs that fit a wider variety of bicycles, are more easily or quickly adjusted, allow more or different types of cargo to be carried, or simply provide the public with a useful choice.